Family above all
by Lea.Vuillaume
Summary: Rebekah est fatiguée de se battre, elle vas donc essayer d'arranger les choses, en commençant par Caroline.
1. Chapter 1

**Family above all**

 **Salut ! Voici la plus longue fanfiction de Vampire Diaries que j'ai écrite jusqu'ici, j'ai déjà écrit quelques chapitre sur papier donc j'essaierais de publier assez souvent.**

 **Ma fiction se situe à peut près au milieu de la saison 4.**

 **Disclamer : Je ne possede rien, et je ne gagne pas d'argent en ecrivant ça.**

Chapitre 1 : Forgiveness

Caroline Forbes était en train d'attendre son amie Elena Gilbert au Mistic Grill. Et celle ci était en retard, probablement à cause des frères Salvatore, depuis que Elena était un vampire ils était toujours sur son dos, ayant peur qu'elle perdent le contrôle et qu'elle commence à tuer tout le monde. De plus ils essayaient de la faire choisir entre eux deux. Caroline vit Matt Donovan venir vers elle et lui demander :

\- Je te sers un truc Care ?

\- Non, j'attends Elena, elle devrait pas tarder. Répondit-elle

\- D'accord, dis moi quand elle arrive. Dit-il

\- Comme tu veux. Sourit Caroline

Il repart vers le bar, quand quelqu'un, qu'elle n'avait vraiment pas envie de voir, entra au Grill : Rebekah Mickealson. Elle ne savait pas vraiment pourquoi l'originel la détestait et ça l'énervait de ne pas connaître les raisons de cette haine. À la grande surprise de Caroline, l'autre blonde vint vers elle et commença à parler.

\- Ok, écoute moi. Je sais que tu ne vas sûrement pas y croire mais j'aimerais faire la ''paix'' avec vous tous. J'en ai marre de me battre avec vous alors je suis désolée pour tous ce que j'ai fait contre toi ou tes amis. Débitât-elle à une vitesse folle

Caroline resta choquée pendant une minute, Rebekah, pensant qu'elle ne voulait pas lui pardonner, commença à partir.

\- Rebekah ! Attends ! Tu… Tu peux t'asseoir avec moi si tu veux. Proposa-t-elle

\- Vraiment ? Demanda l'originel

\- Ouais ! Elena est en retard alors pourquoi ne pas parler avec toi ? Expliqua Caroline

-Oh, ok cool. Répondit-elle

Elle s'assit en face de l'autre blonde. Au début personne ne parlait pendant cinq bonnes minutes.

\- Au fait, j'aime bien tes cheveux. Les cheveux lisses te vont bien. Dit Rebekah

\- Sérieusement ?! Personne ne pense ça à part toi ! Personnellement j'adore mais ni Tyler, ni Elena, ni Bonnie n'aiment donc je ne les lissent pas souvent mais merci pour le compliment ! Enfin quelqu'un du même avis que moi ! Débita Caroline

\- Sérieux ?! Ils sont stupides ! T'est super canon comme ça ! Et tu ne devrait pas donner de l'importance à leur opinion sur ce genre de sujet.

-C'est gentil de dire ça mais j'ai toujours accorder de l'importance à se que eux ou les autre pensent de moi et même si des fois j'essaye de ne pas m'y intéresser je n'y arrive pas. Admit-elle

\- Tu sais j'étais comme ça aussi et d'une certaine manière je le suis toujours mais si j'ai appris quelque chose au file des siècles c'est que les gens ne cesseront jamais de te juger et que même si tu essaye tu ne pourra pas faire plaisir à tout le monde alors la meilleur solution c'est de n'en avoir rien à faire. Raconta Rebekah

Caroline sourit et elle regarda quelqu'un derrière Rebekah.

\- Regarde ! Elena est arrivée ! Dit Caroline

L'originel se retourna pour voir a brunette venir à leur table. Lorsqu'elle arriva en face d'elles la brune avait l'air choquée de voir Caroline et Rebekah dans la même pièce sans se battre.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'elle fait ici ? Demanda Elena

\- Elle s'est excuser pour ce qu'elle nous a fait, et je suis d'accord avec elle, j'en ai marre de me battre. Expliqua Caroline

\- Vraiment !? Ne compte pas sur moi ! Elle ne mérite pas d'être pardonnée, elle a fait de nos vies un enfer, je suis morte à cause d'elle et ma tante est morte a cause de son frère ! S'écria Elena

\- Elena arrête ! Ne fait pas une scène ! Implora Caroline

\- JE fais une scène !? Tu es celle qui est amis avec elle ! Tu es une traître Caroline ! Tant que tu es amie avec elle tu n'es plus mon amie ! Dit Elena d'une voix froide

\- Alors tu peux partir, je veux rester avec mon amie. Dit doucement la blonde

Elena sourit, pensant que Caroline parlait à Rebekah. Et quand la blonde vu ça elle dit :

\- C'est à toi que je parle Elena.

Le sourire de la brune disparu à la seconde ou Caroline finit sa phrase.

\- T'es pas sérieuse !? Cria Elena

\- Oh que si je le suis ! Je préfère avoir une amie qui reconnaît ses erreurs plutôt qu'une qui mette toujours le blâme sur les autres ! Répondit Caroline

-Tu vas le regretter ! S'écria-t-elle avant de partir du Mistic Grill

\- Garce ! Murmura Caroline après qu'Elena soit partie.

\- Tu n'était pas obliger de faire ça. Dit Rebekah

\- Faire quoi ?

\- Me défendre, Elena t'en veux à cause de moi maintenant. Murmura l'originel

\- Bien sûr que je le devait ! On est amies maintenant et Elena peut aller se faire voir si elle n'est pas d'accord avec ça. Déclara Caroline

\- Tu le pense vraiment ? Demanda Rebekah

\- Bien sûr ! Tu es sympa quand u n'essaye pas de me tuer. Rigolât-elle

\- Merci ! Oh ! Que dirait tu de faire un pyjama party chez moi ce soir ? Proposa Rebekah

\- Ça serait cool mais est-ce que tes frère sont d'accord ?

-Je suis sur que ça ne dérangera pas Nicklaus. Ria Rebekah. Il t'apprécie vraiment, tu sais ? Continua-t-elle plus sérieuse cette fois

\- Alors je serais heureuse de venir. Sourit la blonde. Je suis toujours avec Tyler tu sais mais je peut essayer d'être amie avec Klaus. Admit-t-elle


	2. Chapter 2

Chapitre 2 : Breakup day

 **Hey Voici déjà le deuxième chapitre, j'espère que vous aimerez, juste une petite précision, dans ma fiction toute l'histoire autour de Silas et du remède et tout ça, ça n'existe pas. Donc voilà voilà :D**

 **Réponse aux review :**

 **Aurore89 : Eh bien voilà déjà la suite**

 **HardwickBella : Moi aussi ça me manquait les fic sur TVD, du coup j'ai commencé a en écrire une mdr. Pareil, j'adore Stefan et Rebekah, je les trouve trop chou ensemble et le Klaroline ça me semblais évident quand j'ai commencé a écrire. En effet, j'aurais bien aimer qu'a un moment de la série Caroline lui réponde vraiment comme ça, et pour ce qui est de l'amitié entre Stefan et Klaus je te laisse attendre la suite.**

Deux heures plus tard Caroline rentrait chez elle après avoir passé toute l'après midi avec Rebekah. À la seconde où elle passa la port de chez elle, elle senti que quelque chose n'allait pas, quelqu'un de non-humain était là, mais elle n'eut pas le temps de s'inquiéter sue Tyler apparu devant elle. Elle était, dans un premier temps choquée de le voir ici, il était supposé fuir Klaus qui avait juré de le tué mais il était là. Au final elle était vraiment heureuse de le voir alors elle courra vers lui et lui sauta sur les lèvres. Ils s'embrassèrent pendant une bonne minute avant d'avoir à reculer pour respirer.

\- Qu'est ce que tu fait là ? Demanda-t-elle avec un sourire

\- Elena m'a appelé. Dit-il simplement

Le sourire de Caroline s'évanouit après cette phrase.

\- Qu'as t-elle dit ? Demanda lentement la jeune fille

\- Que tu es devenu la nouvelle meilleur amie de Rebekah Mickealson. Sa voix était froide maintenant

\- Si tu te demande, oui c'est vrai, on est peut-être pas meilleur amies, mais je la trouve assez sympa. Dit Caroline

\- Comment peut-tu être amie avec cette fille ?! Sérieusement ! Tu ne te rappelle pas tous ce qu'elle nous a fait ? Elle et son frère ont ruiné ma vie, il ont ruiné la vie d'Elena. Comment peut-tu penser à la pardonner !? S'écria Tyler

\- Tout le monde mérite une seconde chance ! Combien de seconde chance avons nous donner a Damon après toutes les erreur qu'il a faites ?! Quand il a tué Jeremy par exemple ! Même Elena lui a pardonner. Alors pourquoi les Originels ne mériteraient pas une chance ? S'écria aussi la blonde

\- Parce que c'est des monstres !

\- Nous aussi ! Écoute Tyler je ne vais pas te laisser choisir avec qui je dois être amie ou pas donc si tu n'est pas d'accord avec moi tu peux repartir.

\- Bien, mais comme Elena te l'as dit plus tôt, tant que tu es de leur côté, toi et moi c'est fini. Dit Tyler avant de quitter la maison

Caroline ne réalisa pas ce qu'il venait de se passe jusqu'à ce qu'elle bouge de nouveau, et son cœur se brisa lorsqu'elle réalisa que ses amis l'avait abandonné juste à cause d'un choix qu'elle avait fait, et c'est à ce moment là que Caroline décida de n'en avoir rien à faire, ils étaient ceux qui perdaient quelque chose. Le vibreur de son portable la ramena à la réalité, c'était un message de Rebekah qui disait qu'elle pouvait venir quand elle voulait. Caroline lui répondit qu'elle viendrait dès qu'elle aurait prévenu sa mère. Dix minute plus tard sa mère était rentrer.

\- Maman ! J'ai un truc à te demander ! Dit Caroline

\- Dis moi tout ? Questionna Elizabeth Forbes

\- Je suis devenu amie avec Rebekah et je voulais savoir si je pouvais aller chez elle se soir. Dit très vite la blonde

– Tu es s que tu sera en sécurité ? S'inquiéta Liz

\- Oui maman, j'en suis sûr, je lui fait confiance. Dis la blonde

\- Très bien, si tu leur fait confiance, je te fais confiance. Répondit le shérif

\- Merci beaucoup maman ! S'exclama Caroline en enlaçant sa mère

-Bonne nuit, chérie !

\- A toi aussi maman ! Répondit Caroline

Caroline prit son portable et envoya un message à Rebekah.

« Je suis en route, je suis là dans 10 minutes » envoya Caroline

« Nick à insisté pour venir te chercher ;) Il sera là dans une seconde. »

Caroline regarda autour d'elle et elle vit la voiture de Klaus au bout de la rue.

« Je te tuerai pour ça :) » Répondit Caroline

La voiture s'arrêta devant la jeune fille et Klaus en sortit.

-Bonjour, Love. Dit gentillement Klaus

\- Salut Klaus. Répondit-elle. Comment vas-tu ?

-Parfaitement bien maintenant. Et toi ?

-Parfait aussi.

\- Tu monte ? Proposa Klaus

-Ouais.

Elle monta en voiture tout comme Klaus. Le trajet fut silencieux tout du long, et lorsqu'ils arrivèrent enfin, Klaus utilisa sa vitesse vampirique pour sortir de la voiture et pour ouvrir la porte pour Caroline.

\- Merci. Dit-elle en souriant

Il ne répondit pas et la mena vers la maison, à la seconde où elle passa la porte elle entendit des cris provenant de deux personnes à l'intérieur.

\- Kol ! Rends moi ça ! Cria Rebekah pendant qu'elle courrait après son frère.

\- Même pas en rêve, sœurette ! Cria Kol en retour

Il tenait une boîte dans ses mains, Caroline ne pouvait pas voir exactement ce que c'était mais elle devinait que c'était important pour Rebekah.

\- Kol ! Arrête d'ennuyer notre sœur s'il te plaît. Demanda une voix qui se trouva être Elijah, Kol rendis alors la boîte a sa sœur en bougonnant

\- Je suis heureuse de voir que vous avez peut-être mille ans mais certain d'entre vous on cinq ans dans leurs têtes. Ria Caroline

\- Et c'est une fille de 18ans qui parle. Murmura Klaus

\- Caroline tu es là ! Je ne t'avais pas vu à cause de l'abrutie que j'ai comme frère ! Entre. S'exclama Rebekah

\- Hey ! Je suis pas un abruti… Pas tout le temps ! S'exclama Kol

\- Miss Caroline, c'est un plaisir de pouvoir enfin vous rencontré officiellement. Dit calmement Elijah


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapitre 3 : Pyjama Party**

 **Voilà la suite, j'espère que ça vous plaira, je suis désolée si les suite ne sont pas longues et tout mais enfaîte tout mes chapitre sont déjà fait et il font tous la même longueur (une feuille double à la main) enfin bref …**

 **Réponse au review :**

 **MSM-65 : Merci, personnellement je pense qu'elle aurait du réagir comme ça dans la séries.**

 **HardwickBella : Désolée pour ça mais comme j'ai dit plus haut tout mes chapitre son déjà fait, techniquement tout mes chapitre font la même longueur mais écrit à la mains et comme j'ai déjà séparer mes chapitres je vais pas tout changer. Tu as raison, Elena est vraiment une idiote et Tyler pareil. Quant a Kol et Rebekah j'aurais aimer qu'on ai plus de moment avec eux dans la série.**

Caroline rendis son sourire à Elijah.

\- Le plaisir est partager. Répondit-elle

\- Ok, assez de mondanité, montons ! S'exclama Rebekah

La blonde originel pris la main de Caroline et la tira avec elle à l'étage. Une fois qu'elle furent dans la chambre de Rebekah, l'adolescente s'arrêta, choquée, la chambre était immense et remplit d'une centaine d'objet provenant de tout les siècle et le dressing ne fermait même plus, il était plein de robes, plus belles les une que les autres. Caroline avait un air si choquée que lorsque Rebekah se retourna vers elle, elle ne put s'empêcher d'éclater de rire.

\- Tu devrait voir ta tête ! C'est hilarant. Ria Rebekah

\- Hey ! Te moque pas de moi ! Dois-je te rappeler que les seule vieux vampire que je connais c'est Damon et Stefan et c'est des mecs, ils n'expose pas vraiment ce qu'ils ont ramassé à travers des siècles. Alors je suis impressionné de voir tous ça ! C'est magnifique. Expliqua la jeune fille

\- Merci ! Alors que faisons nous maintenant ? Je n'ai jamais vraiment fait de pyjama party avant… Dit Rebekah, tête baisser

\- Ne t'inquiète pas, on va arranger ça ! Sourit l'autre blonde. On peut juste parler de tout et n'importe quoi, on peut faire nos ongles, et … Beaucoup de chose enfaîte. Finit-elle

\- Super ! J'ai justement acheter un nouveau vernis ! S'exclama Rebekah

Les filles passèrent des heures a s'amuser, parlant de ce que Rebekah avait vu a travers les siècles, fessant leur ongles, et enfin vint le moment où elles commencèrent à parler garçon.

\- Alors, toi et Tyler, ça va ? Demanda Rebekah

\- On a rompu… Aujourd'hui. Répondit-elle

\- Quoi !? Pourquoi ? Demanda l'originel

\- Et bien ! Il m'a dit la même chose que Elena, que je n'aurais pas du vous pardonnez car vous êtes des monstres mais quand je lui ai dit que comme Damon et Stefan vous méritiez une seconde chance, il m'a dit que nous deux c'était fini. Dit Caroline

\- Tu as pris le risque de le perdre juste pour nous défendre ? Murmura Rebekah

\- Bien sur que je l'ai fait ! On est amies maintenant et les amies prennent la défense l'une de l'autre quoi qu'il arrive ! S'exclama Care

\- Tu n'as pas idée à quel point je t'adore en ce moment ! Chuchota Rebekah. Je peux te demander quelque chose ? Demanda l'originel

\- Vas-y ? Répondit Caroline

\- Que pense-tu de mon frère ? Nicklaus évidement. Dit-elle

\- Je ne sais pas vraiment… Je veux dire il est gentil avec moi et je sais qu'il peut être bon quand il veut mais mais il a menacé mes amis et il as fait tellement de mal autour de lui… Je ne sais pas, je n'ai vraiment aucune idée de ce que je pense vraiment de lui. Répondit Caroline

\- Si tu veux savoir il t'apprécie vraiment, je ne l'ai pas vu s'intéresser autant a quelqu'un depuis Aurora…

\- Qui est Aurora ? Demanda curieusement Caroline

\- Je ne suis pas sur que je dois te le dire… Pas que je ne te fait pas confiance mais ce n'est pas à moi de raconter cette histoire. Répondit Bekah

\- Ne t'inquiète pas je comprend ça. Dit la jeune fille en baillant

\- On devraient dormir, on a cours demain. Proposa Rebekah

Caroline acquiesça, elles s'installèrent toute les deux dans le grand lit de Rebekah, mais une question apparu dans l'esprit de la jeune vampire.

\- Au fait c'était quoi cette boîte que Kol t'avait volé ? Questionna-t-elle

Malgré la quasi obscurité, Caroline pu voir Rebekah rougir.

\- C'est… C'est des vieille photos qui datent des années 20. Des photos de Stefan enfaîte. Avoua-t-elle

Caroline fronça les sourcil, pourquoi Rebekah garderait des veilles photo de Stefan ? Puis la réponse évidente s'imposa à elle.

\- Tu l'aime encore c'est ça ? S'exclama la blonde

-Je… Je… bégueya Rebekah en rougissant de plus bel.

\- Je ne te juge pas tu sais. Je suis juste un peu surprise tu comprends ? Je veux dire… Vous ne sembliez pas en très bon terme lorsque tu es revenue. Expliqua Caroline

\- Je… On à été séparer pendant 90 ans et lorsque je me suis réveiller j'avais l'impression que le jour avant nous nous aimions encore alors que lui ne se rappelait même pas de moi. J'imagine que je lui en voulais un peu d'avoir déjà refait sa vie. Et je l'admet… J'étais jalouse d'Elena. Raconta Rebekah

\- Tu n'as pas à être jalouse d'elle tu sais ? Je suis presque sur qu'elle finira par choisir Damon du coup, Stefan sera tout a toi. La rassura l'autre blonde

\- Mais je suis sur qu'il ne m'aimera pas. Après tout j'ai bien essayer de le tuer, et je suis… je suis moi, après ce que j'ai fait, il ne voudra pas de moi. Se résigna l'originel

\- Tu es quelqu'un de génial Rebekah, qui ne t'aimerais pas ? Sérieusement, tu es déjà super canon mais t'es pas que ça, tu es intelligente, amusante et plein d'autre chose qui font qu'on ne peut que t'aimer. Murmura Caroline qui commençais à s'endormir

-Merci de me remonter le morale. Souffla Rebekah

-Je ne fais que dire la vérité. Souffla Care avant de s'endormir pour de bon

Rebekah sourit, elle éteignit la lumière et s'emmitoufla dans sa couette, avant d'elle aussi sombrer dans le sommeil.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapitre 4 : Règlement de compte**

 **Hey ! Vu que j'ai eu un peu plus de temps je publie deux chapitres a la suite, j'espère que ça vous plaira !**

 **Disclamer : La série ne m'appartient pas et je ne gagne pas d'argent en faisant ça.**

Le silence régnait dans la chambre ce qui évidement était suspect chez les originels. Rebekah et Caroline dormaient à poing fermer et Kol avait bien l'intention de changer ça, du moins pour sa sœur, Caroline ne serait qu'un dommage collatéral. Le Vampire originel entra dans la chambre, un verre d'eau dans sa main. Une eau qui finit bien sur sur la tête de Rebekah. Cette dernière se réveilla en sursaut et en hurlant, ce qui évidement réveilla Caroline.

\- Kol ! T'es sérieux ? Ça fait 3 fois cette semaine ! S'écria Rebekah

La blonde, en voyant son frère mort de rire, se leva et commença, tout comme la veille, à lui courir après à travers tout le manoir. Caroline, elle se frotta les yeux en pouffant de rire, Klaus s'arrêta sur le pas de la porte.

\- Désolé, amour. Kol a toujours 5 ans dans sa tête. Admit-il

\- C'est pas grave. Je trouve ça assez drôle enfaîte. Confessa la blonde

Klaus eut un sourire amuser avant de la regarder et de lui proposer :

\- Tu peux utiliser ma salle de bain si tu le souhaite. Il fit une pause et expliqua sa proposition. Bekah sera là dans une minute et elle met généralement 2 heures à se préparer.

Caroline sourit mais n'eut pas le temps de répondre.

\- Au moins moi je suis une fille et j'ai de bonnes raison de le faire, toi non ! Entendirent-il Rebekah crier à Kol

Celle-ci arriva quelque seconde plus tard vers Klaus et Caroline qui l'observaient.

\- Quoi ? Demanda-t-elle

\- Qu'est-ce que Kol à fait pour que tu lui réponde ça ? Questionna Caroline

\- Oh ! Il a entendu ce que Nicklaus a dit sur mon temps de préparation et il a dit qu'il avait raison. Expliqua l'originel

Caroline pouffa de rire une nouvelle fois et tous le monde partit se préparer, Kol y comprit, Elijah avait réussi à le convaincre d'aller en cours, pour s'intégrer.

\- Bekah attend moi ! Je vais pas y aller à pied quand même ! Se plaignit Kol

Rebekah soupira avant d'adresser un regard désolé à Caroline.

\- Je m'excuse pour mon frère. Se désola-t-elle

\- Je suis pas si chiant que ça ! Intervint Kol qui venait d'arriver vers les filles.

\- Tu bat des records quand même. Indiqua l'originel en se dirigeant vers sa voiture.

Kol ne répondit pas, il monta à l'arrière de la voiture, prit ses écouteurs et mit sa musique à fond dans ses oreilles. Cinq minutes plus tard ils arrivèrent au lycée. Malheureusement ils furent très vite interrompue dans leur conversation par Elena qui arriva vers eux comme une furie.

\- Alors c'est vrai ?! Tu as passé la nuit chez… eux ?! Hurla-t-elle

\- Comme tu vois. Et comme tu peux aussi le voir je n'en suis pas morte. Répondit calmement Caroline

\- Ils t'ont hypnotisée c'est ça ?! Ça ce n'est pas la Caroline que je connais, la fille que je connais n'aurait jamais pardonnée à ces choses ! Ils ont pourris nos vie je te rappelle ! Hurla la brune de nouveau.

\- Tu ne t'ai jamais dit que peut-être tu ne me connaissait pas si bien que ça ! Je vais être honnête avec toi, Elena, ces dernières semaine tu as été un amie détestable, tu es tellement occuper avec tes petit problèmes que tu ne t'intéresse même pas à ce qu'il se passe autour de toi ! Et comment ose-tu traiter les originels de choses ? Tu ne les connaît pas. Oui, ils ont fait des choses horribles mais qui te dis que tu n'aurais pas fait pareil si tu avait autant vécu qu'eux ? De plus tous ce qu'ils ont fait c'était pour se protéger les uns les autres. Je ne dis pas que je leur pardonne tout, je dis simplement que eux, avaient des raisons. Rappelle moi, qu'elles était les raison de Damon lorsqu'il est arrivé en ville? S'énerva la blonde

Elena ne répondit pas, et de toute façon Caroline n'attendit pas sa réponse, elle dépassa la brune et se dirigea vers son casier. Les deux originels la suivait en silence, et lorsqu'elle se retourna après avoir posé ses affaires, ils étaient tout deux en train de la fixer.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? Demanda-t-elle

\- Merci. Dit simplement Kol

\- C'était rien. Et en plus ça fait du bien. Ria Caroline

Ils se mirent tous à rire avant de se diriger dans leur cours d'histoire. La fin de la journée arriva très vite, Rebekah déposa la jeune vampire chez elle, où celle-ci se retrouva seule. Elle s'installa dans son canapé et elle alluma la télévision. Au bout de quelques minutes, elle reçu un message d'un numéro inconnu :

« Tu vas le regretter. »

A peine eut-elle lut le message qu'elle sentit quelqu'un derrière elle, quelqu'un de familier, mais elle n'eut pas le temps de se retourner qu'elle sentit une pression dans sa nuque et elle comprit trop tard que l'on venait de lui injecter de la veine de vénus. En sombrant lentement dans l'inconscience, elle savait qu'on l'emmenait loin de chez elle.


	5. Note

Hey ! Je sais que je n'ai pas publiée depuis une semaine mais j'étais en vacances et j'ai préférée profité de ma famille, je ne publierais pas non plus cette semaine, car je suis a la fac a une heure de chez moi et j'ai oublié mon sac qui contenait ma fanfiction, je suis encore désolée, je publirais la semaine prochaine promis.

Peace out guys !


	6. Chapter 5

**Chapitre 5 : Folie**

 **Voilà la suite, comme d'habitude j'espère que cela vous plaira.**

 **Réponse aux review :**

 **HardwickBella : Tu vas découvrir bien assez vite qui est à l'origine du kidnapping, quant à Stefan il n'apparaît pas dans ce chapitre mais ne t'inquiète pas il sera la dans le prochain.**

Sa tête la fessait énormément souffrir, elle peina à ouvrir les yeux, sa vision était flou, elle cligna plusieurs fois des yeux et observa enfin où elle se trouvait. Caroline reconnu très vite l'endroit où elle était, la cellule où son propre père l'avait torturer. Elle ne pouvait pas bougé, ses poignet et ses cheville était enchaîner À la chaise qui se trouvait au milieu de la pièce. Caroline essayer de ne pas paniquer. Qui avait pu l'enlever? Elle n'eut pas le temps d'y réfléchir que la porte devant elle s'ouvrit sur:

"Tyler!" s'indigna Caroline

"C'est ta faute Caroline tu n'aurais pas dû t'alliés à eux." Accusa-t-il

"Alors quoi ? Tu vas me torturer ? Sérieusement ?" s'écria-t-elle

"On fait ça pour toi, ils sont la raison pour laquelle on fait, ça tu finiras par les détester de nouveau." Intervint Elena qui venait d'arriver.

"Vous êtes cinglé ma parole ! C'est vous que je vais haïr !" Contra la blonde

"C'est la seule solution." répondit Tyler en lui plantant un pieu en bois dans la cuisse.

Les cris qu'elle pousse à remplir la pièce dans une ambiance sinistre.

Une semaine était passé depuis que Bonnie Bennett avait appris que sa meilleure amie Caroline était devenu amie avec les Originels. Elle les avait vu ensemble au lycée mais elle n'avait plus aucune nouvelle depuis. La vampire ne répondait à aucun de ses messages et elle n'était pas chez elle, Bonnie décida à contrecœur d'aller vérifier chez les Originels. Peut-être s'inquiéta-t-elle pour rien ? La sorcière arriva devant le manoir Mickealson, elle prit une grande inspiration et frappa à la porte. À peine une seconde plus tard la porte s'ouvrit.

"Je peux t'aider ?" demanda Kol Michaelson qui venait d'apparaître

Bonnie sursauta. Mais elle se reprit bien vite.

"Oui je me demandais si Caroline était chez vous ?" questionna la métisse

Kol fronça les sourcils avant de lui répondre.

"Je croyais qu'elle avait quitté la ville pour quelques jours." s'étonna-t-il

Il sortit son portable et montra à Bonnie le message qu'il avait reçu de Caroline une semaine plutôt. La sorcière pris le téléphone dans ses mains pour mieux lire.

"Ne vous inquiétez pas si vous ne me voyez pas je vais rendre visite à une de mes tantes à Seattle"

"Quelque chose cloche." déclara Bonnie

"Quoi ?" s'inquiéta le vampire

"Ce n'est pas elle qui a envoyé ce message. Caroline n'a pas de tantes, ni aucune autre famille que sa mère." Informa la sorcière

"Tu veux dire que quelqu'un aurait pu l'enlever ?" commença-t-il vraiment à s'inquiéter

"J'en suis même sûre !"

"Il faut qu'on la retrouve entre je t'en prie." dit-il

La jeune fille hésita, elle s'apprêtait à entrer chez ceux qui était censé être ses ennemis. Mais cette hésitation ne durera que quelques secondes, elle entra, pour sauver Caroline. Elle suivi Kol jusqu'au salon où Klaus était en train de peindre dans le coin de la pièce Rebekah était assise sur le grand canapé et se mettait du vernis et Elijah était en train de lire dans le fauteuil en face de sa sœur.

"On a un problème !"

Elle ne tenait plus, c'était trop dur. Ça faisait une semaine qu'ils la torturait de toutes les manières imaginables. Ils avait fait en sorte que les Originels ne la cherche pas et elle ne supportait plus tout ça. Elle avait pris sa décision. Elle ferma les yeux et en une seconde plus aucune émotion se faisait ressentir. Elle venait juste de les éteindre que la porte s'ouvrit.

"Comment vas-tu aujourd'hui ?" Fit Elena en feignant de s'intéresser à la réponse.

Caroline ne répondit pas quelqu'un d'autre apparue derrière la brune et Caroline se mit à rire.

"Pourquoi tu ris ?" s'étonna Elena

"Parce que Klaus Mikaelson est derrière toi" souris la blonde

Sans laisser le temps à Elena de se retourner il lui briser la nuque et se précipita pour libérer Caroline.

Je suis sincèrement désolé, amour. Nous ne savions pas que tu avais disparu." s'excuse a-t-il

"On peut dire que vous avez vraiment un mauvais timing." ironisa la blonde

Klaus fronça les sourcils il observa le visage de la jeune fille qui souriait en attendant qu'il comprenne.

"Tu les as éteint !?" grogna-t-il

"En effet. C'est dommage, non ?" dit-elle avant d'utiliser sa vitesse de vampire pour partir laissant Klaus seul dans la cellule


	7. Chapter 6

**Chapitre 6 : Avertissement**

 **Hey ! Désolée de ne pas publié régulièrement mais j'ai des exams en ce moment, enfin bref voilà le chapitre 6.**

 **HardwickBella : Merci, en effet elle ne sera pas facile a convaincre en tout cas, et ne t'en fais pas Elena et Tyler vont payer.**

Rebekah, Kol, Elijah et Bonnie arrivèrent vers Klaus quelques minutes après, le vampire était toujours planté dans la cellule, immobile.

\- Où est-elle Nicklaus ? Demanda Elijah

L'hybride ne répondit pas, pour la première fois de sa vie, la culpabilité l'écrasait. Il était arrivé trop tard, il ne s'était même pas rendu compte que quelque chose clochait. Ils l'avaient brisée, ses prétendu amis l'avaient assez détruite pour qu'elle arrête d'espérer. Rebekah se plaça devant Klaus et lui posa une main sur le bras.

\- Nick ? Où est Caroline ? Murmura-t-elle

\- On est arrivé trop tard. Elle les a éteint. Elle a éteint ses émotions. Dit-il, dépité

\- Quoi !? S'écria Bonnie

\- Elle venait de le faire quand je suis arrivé. On s'en ai rendu compte trop tard. Déclara l'hybride

Un grand coup de fit entendre soudainement, tous se retournèrent vers Kol qui avait le poing enfoncé dans le mur de pierres.

\- Kol ! S'exclama Rebekah

\- Désolé, j'avais juste besoin de me calmer les nerfs. Avoua-t-il en baissant la tête

Il ressortit sa main en soupirant.

\- On fait quoi du coup ? Demanda-t-il

\- Miss Bennett pourriez vous refaire un sort de localisation, nous devons tout d'abord la retrouver. Interrogea Elijah

\- Euh oui... Mais comment vas t'ont ramener ses émotions ? S'inquiéta la métisse

\- On trouveras en temps voulu. En attendant... Commença Kol en soulevant Elena qui était toujours inconsciente. ... On va s'amuser un peu. Finit-il en attachant la brune à la chaise où Caroline avait été torturée

Bonnie fronça les sourcils, Elena restait son amie même si ce qu'elle avait fait était horrible. Puis la jeune fille n'eut pas le temps de plus réfléchir que justement Elena se réveilla. Celle ci jeta des regards paniqué autour d'elle avant de voir Bonnie, après ça elle sembla moins effrayée. Et étrangement à ce moment là, Elena ressemblait énormément à Katherine, du point de vue de Bonnie.

\- Comment as-tu osée !? Grogna Klaus

\- C'est de votre faute ! S'exclama-t-elle. Tu es avec eux aussi Bonnie ?! Sérieux ? Grogna la brune

\- je ne suis pas avec eux, Elena. Je suis avec Caroline. Ce que tu as fait est impardonnable et tu n'as aucune excuse. Déclara la sorcière

Caroline était actuellement au Mystic Grill, qui penserait la trouver ici ? Ça semblait trop évident. Elle s'installa au bar, et observa les gens autour d'elle. Caroline aperçut un homme proche des toilettes et se dirigea vers lui. La blonde lui saisie les épaules et l'hypnotisa.

\- Ne crie pas et suis-moi. Dit-elle d'une voix froide

Elle l'entraîna dans une cabine de toilette et planta ses crocs dans la chair tendre du cou de l'homme. Commençant à être vidé de son sang, l'humain devint tout mou dans les mains de Caroline, elle le relâcha avant de le tuer et soupira.

\- C'est embêtant tous ça. Elle le regarda avec lassitude. Si je te tue, ils vont tous vouloir que je ramène mes émotions. Et j'ai pas envie de traîner ton corps dans la forêt avec ses talons. Mais on va tous de même s'amuser. Dit-elle

La vampire guérit l'homme avec son sang et l'hypnotisa de nouveau.

\- Tu vas oublié ce qu'il s'est passé ici mais avant que j'en ai finit avec toi, voilà ce que tu vas faire...

\- J'y arrive pas ! Se plaint Bonnie

Ça fessait 3 fois qu'elle essayait de localiser Caroline, sans succès, elle commençait à s'arracher les cheveux. Finalement Rebekah était resté pour torturer un peu Elena, Klaus et Elijah était entrain de chercher Tyler et Damon qui s'était enfuit. Quant à Kol et Bonnie ils étaient au manoir pour localiser Caroline.

\- Peut-être qu'elle à trouver une sorcière pour la dissimuler ? Proposa Kol qui n'y croyais pas vraiment lui-même.

\- Non ! C'est Damon et le chien qui en ont trouver une ! Intervient Klaus qui venait d'arriver avec Elijah et Rebekah

\- On est bloqué alors ?! Soupira Bonnie

\- Je les ai déplacer dans la cave. Informa Rebekah

\- Mais ... Elijah fut couper par des coups à la porte.

Klaus partit ouvrir et trouva devant sa porte un humain qu'il n'avait jamais vu avant et avec du sang sur le cou. Les 4 autres le rejoignirent.

\- Miss Caroline veut simplement que vous la laissiez tranquille, elle promet de ne tuer personne si vous n'essayez pas de la ramener. Déclara-t-il comme un robot.

Klaus fronça les sourcils.

\- Et si on refuse ? Provoqua-t-il

L'homme sortit un couteau de sa poche faisant instinctivement reculer tout le monde. Il y eu une pause de quelques secondes avant que l'homme ne déclare.

\- Elle deviendra votre pire cauchemar. Fit-il et avant que l'un d'entre eux puisse réagir, il se trancha la gorge.


	8. Chapter 7

**Chapitre 7 : Innocence**

 **Hey ! Voilà un autre chapitre pour me faire pardonner du temps que j'ai mis a les publier !**

Elle souriait, lorsqu'elle sentit Klaus derrière elle. Caroline se doutait que son petit numéro de force n'avais pas du lui plaire. Le bon côté des choses, c'est qu'elle n'en avait rien à faire.

\- Il n'est pas mort, mais il a bousillé un tapis de 200 ans, tu sais ? L'informa l'hybride

\- Pour ce que ça me fait. Répliqua-t-elle ironiquement sans se retourner

Caroline l'entendit soupirer puis il entra dans son champ de vision lorsqu'il s'assit à côté d'elle.

\- Alors c'est ça ? Tu vas juste traîner en ville sans émotions et sans blesser personne ? S'étonna l'hybride

\- On dirait bien. Commença-t-elle, Caroline se tourna vers Klaus avant de continuer. Écoute, je ne vais tuer personne ok ! J'ai plus d'émotion mais je ne suis pas stupide. Si je tue quelqu'un, le conseil de Mystic Falls où n'importe qui d'autre pourrais, ensuite, venir après moi. Et tout ce que je veux c'est que vous me laissiez tranquille. Finit la blonde d'une voix froide

Elle se leva et quitta le Mystic Grill. Profondément ennuyée elle décida de s'amuser un peu et elle se rendit donc chez les Salvatore. Elle entra sans frapper et ne sentant personne dans la pension elle soupira et s'assit sur l'un des fauteuils. À peine l'est-elle fait que la porte s'ouvrit sur Stefan, celui-ci fut choqué lorsqu'il aperçu la jeune fille. Caroline remarqua qu'il saignait et qu'il avait l'air de s'être battu. Le vampire s'approcha à toute vitesse et surprit Caroline en la prenant dans ses bras. Après 5 bonnes minutes il se détacha et commença à parler.

\- Je suis tellement désolé, Care, je n'est rien pu faire. Je leur ai dit que je n'étais pas d'accord avec ce qu'il allaient faire, mais Damon m'a eut par surprise, ils m'ont enfermé dans la cave de la pension, Tyler est passé il y a deux heures pour ouvrir la porte et repartir aussitôt. Et ça fait deux heures que je te chercher. Débita Stefan

\- On dirait que personne n'a de bon timing aujourd'hui ! Se moqua la blonde

\- Comment ça ? S'inquiéta le vampire

\- Les Originels sont venu me ''sauver'' mais c'était déjà trop tard... Ironisa-t-elle

\- Tu as éteint tes émotions !? S'étonna Stefan

\- Et oui ! La faute à qui ? Plaisanta la vampire - Puisque Damon n'est pas là, je vais y aller ! Ajouta Caroline

Stefan resta quelque peu choqué après que la jeune fille soit partie. Quant à Caroline elle partie en direction de la forêt. La jeune fille arriva vers le lac et elle s'installa sur le sol pour penser. Le soleil caressait sa peau et réchauffait légèrement sa peau blanche. Elle réfléchissait à sa situation actuelle, elle n'était pas bête, ils ne la laisserait jamais sans émotion trop longtemps.

\- On ne te dérange pas j'espère ? Retentit une voix proche de son oreille

La vampire sursauta et lorsqu'elle se retourna elle tomba sur Damon et Tyler qui se tenaient juste devant elle.

\- Mais c'est pas vrai, on peut pas être tranquille dans cette ville ! S'énerva la jeune fille

\- On en a pas finit avec toi Caroline. Justifia Tyler

\- Personnellement je ne suis pas du même avis. Intervint cet fois Kol qui venait juste d'arriver

Il ne laissa pas le temps aux deux hommes de répliquer, il leurs brisa la nuque.

\- On va devoir trouver ce stupide sorcier qui les aident, on les avaient bloqué dans notre sous sol et grâce à la magie ils ont réussi à partir. Lui raconta l'originel

\- Kol ! Je m'en fiche ! Rappela la blonde

Il soupira et baissa la tête.

\- Oui je sais. Il s'approcha du lac et s'assit au bord. Tu viens ?

Caroline se résigna et approcha.

\- J'étais comme toi avant tu sais ? J'avais coupé mes émotions et je ne donnais plus d'importance au choses autour de moi. Et je t'admet que c'était génial... Commença-t-il

\- C'est pas la peine d'essayer Kol, je ne ramènerai pas mon humanité. Du moins pas maintenant. Informa la jeune vampire

\- Ce n'est pas mon but, je veux juste que tu comprennes. Au moment où j'ai ramèner mes émotions, tout ce que j'avais fait m'est retomber dessus. Pas seulement les meurtres, mais surtout les choses horribles que j'avais dit. J'admets que je fais souvent des crasses à ma famille mais je me sens toujours un peu coupable alors qu'à ce moment là je pensais tous ce que j'ai dis. Je ne te connais pas vraiment mais du peu que j'ai vu, je sais que tu regretteras. Conta Kol

\- Tu ne comprends pas ! Je ne peux pas les rallumer parce que je sais que si je le fais je devrais ressentir toute cette douleur et toute cette peine, et je ne peux pas ! S'exclama Caroline

\- Comme c'est mignon tout ça ! Se moqua une voix venant de derrière eux En se retournant les deux vampires firent face à un homme inconnu.

\- Vous êtes qui ? Demanda Kol en s'approchant de lui

L'homme leva sa main et Kol se figea complètement. C'était un sorcier !

\- C'est mieux comme ça. Il posa son regard sur Caroline et lui donna un sourire sadique. On va s'amuser maintenant.

Même sans émotion Caroline admit que juste cette phrase lui donna des frissons et elle savait que ça allait mal se finir.


	9. Chapter 8

**Chapitre 8 : Émotions**

 **Hey ! Je suis vraiment désolée de ne pas avoir publier depuis novembre mais ça à été une fin d'année terrible du coup j'ai pas eu le temps d'écrire, disons que un séjour a l'hôpital ça n'aide pas, mais bon, je vais plus faire de promesse mais je vais publier au moins deux chapitre aujourd'hui.**

 **Réponse au review** **:**

 **Lukas Black** **: Merci beaucoup ! Tu n'as pas idée a quel point ta review me fais plaisir, je te promet que tu verras la fin, je ne sais pas quand mais ça arrivera. En tout cas voilà la suite ;)**

Kol franchit la porte en portant Caroline dans ses bras. La jeune fille se tordait de douleur, et elle poussait des hurlements à glacer le sang.

\- Nicklaus ! S'écria Kol

Klaus arriva devant lui grâce à sa vitesse vampirique. Il resta figé une demi-seconde avant de prendre la jeune fille dans ses propres bras.

\- Que s'est-il passé !? Aboya-t-il

\- Je l'ai trouvé au lac, on à parlé un peu avant d'être interrompu par un sorcier, j'ai rien pu faire Nick, il l'a seulement regarder et elle, s'est effondrée. Il à juste disparus après. Je ne sais pas ce qu'elle a ! Paniqua Kol

\- Calme-toi Kol ! Dit Klaus étonnamment doucement. Vas chercher Bonnie, elle est à l'étage. Ordonna-t-il

Kol disparut et revint quelque seconde plus tard avec la sorcière. La jeune métisse s'approcha de Caroline que Klaus avait allongée sur le canapé. Elle posa la main sur son amie mais fut expulsé à l'autre bout de la pièce dès qu'elle le fit. Kol flasha vers elle pour l'aide à se relever.

\- Ça va ? Demanda l'originel

\- Oui, c'est bon. C'est de la magie noir ! Celui qui a fait ça est extrêmement puissant ! Annonça la métisse.

\- Tu peux l'inverser ? Questionna Rebekah qui venait de descendre avec Elijah.

\- Je pense mais je vais avoir besoin de vous. Avoua Bonnie

\- Comment pouvons nous vous aidez Miss Bennett ? Questionna Elijah

\- Il me faut de la force, je n'ai pas assez de pourvoir pour contrer ce sort toute seule. Venez, placer vous en cercle autour d'elle. Fermez le cercle en vous prenant par la main… Voilà c'est partie. Expliqua Bonnie

Bonnie avait refermée le cercle en prenant dans ses mains, celle de Kol et de Klaus, la métisse commença à psalmodier le contre sort. Bonnie pouvait presque toucher la puissance qui émanait du cercle. A mesure que le sort progressait, Caroline hurla encore plus fort.

\- Que se passe-t-il !? Cria Klaus

Un vent de magie emplissait la pièce, sifflant dans leur oreilles, malgré tout Bonnie parvient a l'entendre.

\- C'est le sort, il lutte contre le mien. Répondit Bonnie

Le sort parut durer un siècle pour Klaus, les cris de Caroline lui brisa le cœur. Même s'il ne le diras sûrement jamais à personne sauf peut-être à elle, Caroline représentait beaucoup pour lui. Il se rendait maintenant compte qu'il était prêt à tout pour cette fille, même avec Aurora ce n'était pas aussi fort. Il l'avait aimé pourtant, il n'était, à cette époque, qu'un vampire de même pas 30ans et elle était la première femme qu'il avait vraiment aimé, mais ce qu'il ressentait pour Caroline était au dessus de tout ça. Enfin le sort et les cris de Caroline cessèrent, Bonnie lâcha leurs mains et tous chancelèrent, ils étaient vidés de leur force après ce sort. Klaus reprit bien vite ses esprit et se précipita vers la blonde, elle respirait mais ne bougeait pas.

\- Bonnie ? Elle ne se réveille pas ! S'inquiéta l'hybride

\- C'est normal, le sort a dût l'épuiser, elle a dût s'évanouir. Murmura la métisse avant de tomber elle aussi dans l'inconscient.

Les Originels s'activèrent, Klaus et Kol prirent respectivement Caroline et Bonnie dans leur bras et les portèrent jusque dans leurs chambres. Ils retournèrent ensuite vers Rebekah et Elijah.

\- Il faut trouver le sorcier ! Et vite. Grogna Klaus

\- On doit aussi trouver Damon et Tyler. Rappela Rebekah

Ils passèrent des coups de téléphone pour se renseigner sur le sorcier sans succès, Kol était vraiment énervé, il n'avait pas pu protéger Caroline contre un stupide sorcier. Ses pensés furent interrompu par des coup à la porte.

\- J'y vais ! Dit Klaus

La porte s'ouvrit sur nul autre que Stefan.

\- Que fait-tu ici !? Grogna Klaus

\- Caroline est passé chez moi ce matin, je n'ai rien à voir avec ce qu'ils ont fait, je veux juste savoir si elle va bien. Expliqua Stefan

Klaus douta, il ne voulait pas prendre de risque mais en même temps il voulait croire le vampire, Stefan avait été son ami et il ne l'imaginais pas être d'accord avec ce qui était arrivé à Caroline.

\- S'il te plaît Klaus, tu pense vraiment que j'aurais pu faire ça ? Tu me connais un minimum. Je n'étais pas d'accord, après qu'ils m'ait dit ce qu'il comptaient faire, j'allais prévenir Care, quand ils m'ont injecté de la veine de venus et Damon m'a enfermé dans la cellule au sous-sol de la pension. J'y ai été enfermé une semaine. Raconta Stefan

Klaus lui fit signe d'entrer. Il demanda à Rebekah de lui expliquer et Kol et Elijah partirent à la recherche du sorcier et de Damon et Tyler. Quand à Klaus il alla rejoindre Caroline Il s'assit sur une chaise à coté du lit et il l'observa. Elle était tellement belle, on aurait dit un ange, Klaus n'exprimait pas ses sentiment mais il les ressentait. Lorsque la jeune vampire était près de lui, il avait l'impression que tout allait mieux, comme si il savait enfin où était sa place et même s'il doutait qu'elle soit un jour avec lui, il l'attendrais. Il attendrait, un millénaire ou même deux, pour être son dernier amour, parce que cette fille, elle en valait la peine.


	10. Chapter 9

**Chapitre 9 : Sauvetage**

 **Hey ! Je suis vraiment désolée de ne pas publier plus souvent, mais je serai bientôt en vacance donc j'espère avoir plus de temps pour publie, cette fiction n'est pas abandonné, y'a juste un tas de truc qui se passe en même temps chez moi du coup j'ai pas beaucoup de temps. Encore déso.**

1 semaine plus tard,

\- Je ne sais vraiment pas comment on en est arrivé là ! Déclara Stefan

Beaucoup de choses s'était passé depuis une semaine. Klaus dans un premier temps, avait veillé Caroline sans la quitter une seule minute. Lorsque les autres avaient voulu le remplacer pour qu'ils se repose, il les avait virés en disant qu'aucun d'eux ne pourrait la protéger. Elena avait réussi a s'échapper de la cellule des Forbes et lorsqu'elle avait appris que Kol et Elijah avaient retrouver et enfermé Damon et Tyler, elle avait tenté de les libérer en s'infiltrant dans le manoir dans la nuit trois jours plus tôt. Elena avait ouvert la porte du sous sol lorsque Rebekah était arrivé, celle ci avait attraper un pieu et l'avait lancer en direction du cœur de la brune mais le pieu n'avait jamais atteint sa cible, Damon s'était interposé et c'est lui qui s'était effondrer, mort. Les choses s'était ensuite accélérer, Rebekah ayant été distraite, Elena en avait profité pour lui briser la nuque, et ensuite, Tyler et elle emmenèrent l'originel au manoir Salvatore, où ils trouvèrent un endroit où l'enfermer. Stefan avait beaucoup de mal à se remettre de la mort de son frère, il s'était terré dans le silence depuis trois jours. Mais la situation actuel l'obligeait à parler, le manoir Mickealson était encercler. Des vampires, des loup-garou et un sorcier se tenaient devant la porte, prêt à bondir sur le premier qui essayait de se sauver.

\- Ça ne devrait même plus nous étonner maintenant. Regarder ! C'est Elena et Tyler ! S'exclama Bonnie

Klaus, qui pour la première fois de la semaine avait quitté Caroline, leva la tête et se dirigea vers la porte et il l'ouvrit.

\- Nick ! Essaya de le stopper Kol

\- Rend moi ma sœur espèce de garce ! Grogna Klaus

\- Alors rend moi mes amis ! Répliqua Elena

\- Tes amis sont là de leur plein gré ! Fait attention le double, tu commence à franchir des limites que je te conseille de ne pas franchir. Prévint-il d'un ton extrêmement calme

\- Tu ne me fait pas peur si tu n'avais pas remarqué c'est toi qui est encerclé. Se moqua Elena

Klaus n'eut pas le temps de répondre Bonnie était sorti de la maison et elle prit la parole

\- Va-t'en Elena. Je t'assure que tu n'as pas envie de faire ça, ça ne sert à rien de commencer une guerre pour ça ! Dit calmement Bonnie

\- Tu ne devrais pas rester sorcière. Intervient le sorcier

\- Il a raison Bonnie. Je pense qu'il est temps d'en finir ! Une bonne fois pour toute. Ajouta Tyler

Toutes les créatures présente comprirent le signal et commencèrent à approcher de Klaus avec un air menaçant. Bonnie savait qu'il ne l'avouerai jamais mais à ce moment-là Klaus avait peur. La sorcière avança elle aussi vers l'hybride et une fois à côté de lui elle leva sa main devant la foule en colère et d'un coup tous se retrouvèrent figé. Klaus fixer Bonnie avec étonnement.

\- Comment as-tu autant de pouvoir. S'étonna-t-il

10 minutes plus tôt

\- Il va se faire tuer. S'exclama Kol

\- J'ai peut-être une idée mais j'ai encore besoin de vous. Annonça Bonnie

\- Que vas-tu faire. Demanda Stefan

\- Je vais canaliser votre puissance à tous j'aurais comme ça assez de pouvoir pour les stopper tous, même le sorcier. Expliqua-t-elle

\- Tu les as tous canaliser. S'exclama Klaus

Bonnie hocha la tête et elle se retourna vers les autres, elle ferma les yeux et Elena pus de nouveau bouger.

\- Arrête Bonnie, il n'apporte que du malheur et aucune des personne ici ne va partir sans avoir leur vengeance... Moi comprise. S'énerva la brune

\- Tu as une idée de ce que tu as fait ton sorcier a fait à Caroline ? On sait même pas si elle va se réveiller. C'est vraiment ce que tu veux ? Détruire tes amis pour une vengeance débile ? C'est inutile de les combattre Elena, tu n'as toujours pas compris quoique tu fasses tu gagneras jamais j'ai mis du temps à comprendre mais j'ai saisi maintenant alors je te laisse le choix soit tu veux continuer ta vengeance et je serai obligé de t'arrêter, soit tu reviens à la raison et on peut essayer de réparer les dégâts.

\- Il n'y a plus rien à réparer Bonnie c'est fini il m'a tout pris je lui pardonnerai jamais.

\- Alors je suis désolé. S'excusa Bonnie

Elle fixa alors la foule et après une seconde plus tard la moindre personne se trouvant la se retrouva en feu aucun moyen de l'éteindre. Une minute plus tard la seule chose restante étaient les corps totalement carbonisé de la petite armée d'Elena et Tyler, eux deux était toujours en vie et regarder la scène avec horreur.

\- Mais qu'est-ce que tu as fait Bonnie. S'écria Elena

\- Ce que je devais faire. dit Bonnie, elle se tourna vers Klaus et lui dit - Fais ce que tu veux d'eux... mes vrais amis ont déjà disparu.

L'hybride acquiesça et se dirigea d'un air menaçant vers les deux survivants. Bonnie ne voulons pas voir ça se décida à retourner dans le manoir elle brisa le cercle ce qui est réveillé à les trois vampires. Kol se releva en quatrième vitesse et vint vers Bonnie.

\- Ça va tu as réussi. S'inquiéta-t-il

\- Où est Klaus ? Demanda Stefan

\- Il est dehors. Souffla la sorcière

\- On a réussi ? Hein Bonnie ? Demanda Kol

\- Oui c'est fini tout est fini. Soupira-t-elle.


	11. Chapter 10

**Chapitre 10 : Le réveil**

Le soleil filtrait par les ouverture du volet illuminant les cheveux blonds de la jeune fille allongé sur le lit. Celle-ci ouvrit lentement les yeux et observa le lieu pour essayer de savoir où elle était. La faisant sursauter, la porte s'ouvrit sur un homme blond avec de magnifiques yeux bleus celui-ci écarquilla les yeux à la vue de la blonde.

\- Caroline tu es réveillée. S'étonna-t-il en s'approchant d'elle et en la prenant dans ses bras.

Caroline se tendit instantanément ce que l'homme sentit et il se dégagea rapidement.

\- Je... je suis désolé mais qui êtes-vous ?S'inquiète à Caroline

\- Caroline ... C'est Klaus... Tu sais Klaus Mikaelson ?

L'homme paraissait familier à Caroline et pourtant elle ne se souvenait de rien avant que Klaus ne lui dise elle ne savais même plus son propre nom.

\- Je suis désolé ... Je ne vois vraiment pas qui vous êtes. Répéta-t-elle

Klaus ne savais pas vraiment quoi faire alors il dit à Caroline de ne pas bouger et il descendit vers les autres. Après leur avoir expliqué la situation, Bonnie décida d'aller voir par elle-même. Elle monta les escaliers quatre à quatre et en arrivant devant la porte derrière laquelle Caroline se trouvait Bonnie ouvrit doucement et elle sourit à la jeune fille qui l'observait.

\- Salut... ça va ? Commença la métisse

\- Ça peut aller ... mais je ne sais pas qui vous êtes ni même qui je suis et je dois admettre que cela me fait un peu peur. Répondit Caroline

-Je m'appelle Bonnie Bennett nous sommes meilleurs amis depuis aussi loin que je me rappelle et je suis une sorcière. Balança la sorcière

La blonde ouvrit de grands yeux de surprise et elle s'apprêtait à répondre mais Bonnie la coupa.

\- Je sais que ça peut paraître fou mais je peut peut-être arranger ça... ta mémoire. Si tu me laisses faire. La rassura Bonnie

Caroline acquiesça et Bonnie s'approcha d'elle après une hésitation de la part de la blonde, la métisse posa ses paumes sur les tempes de Caroline et après quelques secondes à psalmodier la jeune sorcière ouvrit les yeux.

\- Alors ? S'inquiète à Caroline

\- Je ... ok. Il y a une semaine un autre sorcier t'a jeté un sort qui te faisait énormément souffrir alors je l'ai contrer, mais tu es en quelque sorte tomber dans le coma et à ce que je viens de voir il te parler pendant ce temps et il a pris tes souvenirs. Expliqua Bonnie

\- Comment je les récupère alors. Questionna la blonde

\- Il faut un déclencheur tu dois réussir à ressentir quelque chose que tu ressentais quand tu avais encore des souvenirs une émotion puissante comme l'amour. Éclaira la jeune fille

\- Qui est-ce que j'aimais ? S'interrogea alors Caroline

Bonnie ne répondit pas elle se remit sur ses pieds et demanda à la blonde de l'attendre un instant. Elle descendit retrouver les autres tous étaient là sauf Klaus et Kol.

\- Où sont-ils ? Interrogea la métisse

\- Au sous-sol. Ils enferment Elena et Tyler. Répondit Stefan

\- L'un de vous pourrait aller les chercher je dois vous parler à tous. Demanda Bonnie

Elijah disparu pour réapparaître 30 secondes plus tard avec ses deux frères.

\- Tu as trouvé ce qu'elle a ? S'inquiète à Klaus

La jeune fille lui expliqua ce qu'elle avait expliqué à Caroline et au fur et à mesure qu'elle avançait dans ses explications elle pouvait voir le visage de Klaus se décomposer.

\- Le seul qu'elle a aimé l'a trahis ! S'exclama Kol. Il n'y a pas quelqu'un d'autre ?

\- Prenant en compte qu'elle semble avoir retrouvé ses émotions ça sera sûrement plus facile... C'est toi Klaus qui peut la ramener. Même si elle ne l'a jamais avoué je sais qu'elle ressent quelque chose pour toi. Avoua la sorcière.

Bonnie pu enfin dire qu'elle avait tout vu maintenant qu'elle avait vu le grand Klaus Mikaelson, choqué

\- Vrai... vraiment ? Bégayé a-t-il

\- J'imagine qu'il n'y a qu'un moyen de le savoir. Asséna Kol


	12. Chapter 11

**Chapitre 11 : Du sauvetage au Désastre**

Un mois plus tard :

Caroline n'avez toujours pas retrouvé la mémoire sa mère était venu la voir quelquefois et la jeune fille semblait écouter religieusement lorsque celle-ci lui raconter quelques anecdotes sur sa vie. La blonde c'était beaucoup rapproché de Klaus il avait passé énormément de temps ensemble. Bonnie et Stefan étaient tous les deux rentrer chez eux même s'il venait souvent voir Caroline celle-ci était actuellement seul dans le manoir col était allé voir Bonnie pour savoir si elle avait réussi à localiser Rebekah quand a Elijah et Klaus ils étaient en train de fouiller chaque recoin de Mystic Falls pour trouver leur sœur. Caroline était allongé sur son lit et elle était perdu dans ses pensées Klaus occuper toutes ces pensées il était tellement gentil et attentionné avec elle, aucun d'eux n'avait jugé nécessaire de lui expliquer quelle était la nature de la relation avant qu'elle n'oublie tout. La jeune fille profiter du fait qu'elle soit seul pour repenser au moment qu'elle avait passé avec Klaus. Il avait dédié tout son temps à essayer de la faire revivre chaque souvenir qu'ils avaient en commun il l'avait emmenée vers le Mystic Grill sur le banc il lui avait dit qu'elle lui avait signifier quel était trop intelligent pour être séduite par lui. Il lui avait remontré son studio de peinture et lui avais dit à quel point il avait aimé ce moment avec elle. Lorsqu'elle lui avait demandé pourquoi il avait un léger rire avant de lui expliquer qu'il s'était rendu compte à quel point elle était unique à ce moment-là et à quel point il tenait à elle car il s'était rendu compte que après tous ces siècles elle était la seule à avoir réussi à lui dire la vérité sans se faire tuer juste après. Il l'avait également emmener dans un endroit spécial, lui disant qu'il n'avait jamais amener personnes la bas. Elle réalisait à quel point Klaus était dangereux de par les histoires que les autres lui racontait mais elle pouvait aussi voir à quel point il était différent avec elle. Penser à Klaus lui provoqua une sensation étrange, d'un coup chaque souvenir lui revient en tête. L'ouverture de la porte d'entrée la sortie de ces souvenirs, elle se leva et descendit voir. Kol claqua la porte du manoir, Bonnie n'avait rien trouvé, il s'inquiétait vraiment pour sa sœur. En tournant la tête il aperçut Caroline dans les escaliers, il s'était beaucoup rapproché de la jeune fille durant ce mois à essayer de ramener des souvenirs. Il l'a considérait vraiment comme sa petite sœur et il se sentait coupable, c'était sa faute il n'avait pas réussi à la protéger l'expression de son visage devait être révélatrice car la blonde le prit dans ses bras lorsqu'elle s'écarta elle lui dit :

\- Ce n'est pas ta faute Kol, tu n'aurais pas pu prévoir que ce soir si serait aussi puissant. Le rassura-t-elle

Kol baissa la tête.

\- Bonnie ta raconter ?

\- Elle n'en n'a pas eu besoin, j'étais là, je sais ce qu'il s'est passé. Sourit-elle

L'originel releva la tête et regarda Caroline dans les yeux.

\- Tu te souviens !? S'exclama-t-il

Elle acquiesça et Kol la prit dans ses bras avant de s'écarter.

\- Attends ! Ça veut dire que tu aimes mon frère ! S'écria le vampire

\- Chut ! Moins fort Kol ! Le réprimanda-t-elle

\- Tu aime mon frère ! Tu aimes mon frère ! Chantonna Kol

\- D'accord d'accord ! Je l'admets ton frère ne me laisse pas indifférente. Admit la blonde

\- Je le savais ! Ria Kol

\- Tu es sûr que tu as 1000 ans !? Se moque à Caroline

Ils se mirent à rire lorsque la porte s'ouvrit de nouveau sur Klaus et Elijah. Kol se tourna vers eux.

\- Vous l'avez trouvé ? Demande a-t-il

\- Oui mais il faut une sorcière pour la libérer. Répondit Elijah

\- Elle va bien ? Questionna Caroline

\- Euh... Oui elle va bien enfin aussi bien qu'un vampire peut aller après un mois sans boire de sang. Dit Klaus

\- Au fait où sont Elena Tyler et Damon ? Questionna la blonde

Klaus fronça les sourcils, personne n'avait parlé d'eux à Caroline alors comment pouvait-elle…

\- Tu te souviens !? S'étonna Klaus

\- Yep ! Je me souviens de tout. Sourit Caroline

\- C'est parfait, Damon est mort et Elena et Tyler sont au sous-sol. Déclara Elijah

Caroline était loin d'être triste à la nouvelle de la mort de Damon.

\- Ça devait arriver un jour. Soupira-t-elle

Kol éclata de rire à cette réaction son rire étant communicatif tous les autres se mirent à rire aussi, encore une fois ils furent interrompus par l'ouverture de la porte, Bonnie entra un air sinistre sur le visage

\- Miss Bennett!? S'inquiéta Elijah

\- Je sais pourquoi je n'arrivais pas à la localiser Rebekah. Une sorcière l'a caché et j'ai réussi à voir qui c'était. Annonça-t-elle

\- Qui que ce soit elle va payer. Grogna Klaus

\- Ça ne devrait pas être dur de la tuer. Déclara Kol

\- Justement si ce n'est pas n'importe qui... C'est Esther, votre mère.

\- C'est du suicide Nick ! S'écria Kol

\- Je ne vais pas laisser Rebecca là-bas ! Répliqua Klaus

\- Bien sûr que non, mais tu ne peux pas y aller tête baissée ! Tu te doutes bien que c'est un piège ! Le résonna Kol

\- Alors il faut trouver une idée pour pas tous se faire tuer. Dit Elijah

Il n'y pas de réponse un bruit les attira vers la table du salon sur laquelle ils trouvèrent une note Caroline la saisie et commença à lire :

\- Mes chers fils je me doute que mademoiselle Bennett vous a révélé ma présence en ville. Je vais donc être clair, si vous voulez revoir votre sœur, Nicklaus doit venir seul me rencontrer au même endroit où vous avez trouvé Rebekah un simple échange voilà ce que je demande Nicklaus contre Rebekah ! Lut Caroline

\- Hors de question Nicklaus tu n'iras pas ! Répliqua Elijah

\- Je n'ai pas le choix Lijah ! C'est de Bekah dont il s'agit ! S'écria Klaus

L'hybride ne laissa pas le temps de répondre à ses frères, ils leur briser la nuque d'un mouvement fluide et il se tourna vers Bonnie.

\- Peux-tu t'occuper de empêche-les de me suivre. Ordonna-t-il

La sorcière hocha la tête Klaus se diriger vers la porte est sorti mais il fut vite rattrapé par Caroline

\- Tu ne peux pas faire ça elle va te tuer ! S'exclama-t-elle

\- Je ne peux pas être tué mon cœur. Sourit-il

\- Bien sûr que si ! C'est un piège et ta mère n'est pas assez bête pour t'attirer sans un plan ! Répondit-elle

\- C'est ma sœur Caroline, je ne peux pas la laisser tomber ! Assena-t-il

\- Klaus ... Je ... Commença Caroline

\- Je suis désolé Caroline. Dit-il. Klaus s'approcha d'elle et la regarda dans les yeux. Rentre au manoir ne tente pas de me suivre. L'hypnotisa-t-il

Rebekah ouvrit lentement les yeux, elle sentit quelque chose de froid entraver ses poignet en baissant le regard elle aperçut des chaînes autour de ses chevilles aussi. Rebekah regarda autour d'elle la ''cage'' dans laquelle elle avait été enfermé pendant un mois était juste à côté d'elle et sur sa droite elle crut rêver en reconnaissant sa propre mère.

\- Vous !? S'étonna Rebekah

\- Ah ma fille ! Tu es réveillé ! S'émerveilla Esther

\- Que faites-vous ? Grogna l'original

\- Un simple sort. Vois-tu il y a peu de temps j'ai trouvé le grimoire de Quetsiah la sorcière à l'origine de la création de l'autre côté, et il se trouve que dans ce grimoire j'ai trouvé un sort pour créer une dimension infernal et c'est ce que je compte faire spécialement pour ton frère. Qui d'ailleurs viens juste d'arriver. Fini Esther

Klaus apparut devant elles.

\- Non va-t'en Nick ! Cria Rebekah

\- Trop tard ma fille. Ho et j'ai oublié de préciser que cette dimension à 100 % de chance de tuer Nicklaus. Précisa Esther

\- Relâcher Rebekah. Ordonna Klaus

\- Mais bien sûr. Répondit la sorcière, aussitôt a-t-elle dit ça que les chaînes de Rebekah disparurent

Esther leva brusquement la main et Rebekah vola à travers la pièce en passant à travers la porte, en essayant de revenir vers son frère elle se rendit compte qu'elle était bloquée dehors tout comme Klaus était bloqué à l'intérieur.

\- Nick ! Hurla-t-elle

Crier était nécessaire pour se faire entendre compte tenu du vent magique qui venait de se lever.

\- Alors c'est ainsi que vous voulez en finir mère ? Dit Klaus

Il ne l'admettra pas mais ce qu'il avait devant lui le terrifiai le mur était percé par un tourbillon rouge par lequel émanait un air de terreur.

\- Ne t'en fais pas Nicklaus, cette dimension te donnera envie de mourir à la seconde où tu y entrera. Sourit la sorcière

Il tenta de résister à la traction qui le poussait à avancer vers le tourbillon mais en vain la force le tirant était imbattable alors dans une dernière résistance il fait aspirer dans le néant.


	13. Chapter 13

Chapitre 12: Sacrifice

\- Réveil toi Kol ! Cria Caroline

Ses yeux papillonnèrent, éblouit par la lumière. Il se releva en grognant, sa nuque le faisant souffrir.

\- Que s'est-il passé ? Demanda Kol

\- C'est Klaus, il y'a un problème. Il est partit retrouver votre mère, j'ai essayer de le stopper mais il m'a hypnotisé pour que je n'ai pas envies de le suivre mais ça vient de s'annuler ! Paniqua la blonde

\- C'est impossible ! A moins que … Murmura Elijah

\- Non ! Hurla Kol. Je t'interdis de dire ça ! Il s'était rapproché d'Elijah, les veine sous ses yeux apparaissant sous la colère.

\- Je n'en ai pas envie non plus mais… Commença Elijah

\- Non ! Hurla Kol avant de se jeter sur son frère.

Ils se battirent pendant une minute avant que Caroline ne réagisse.

\- Ça suffit ! Cria-t-elle, ce qui eut pour effet de les figés. Vous vous voyez ! Votre frère est peut-être mort et tous ce que vous trouver a faire c'est vous battre ?! Sérieusement ?! Je vais vous dire ce qu'il va se passer maintenant, nous allons retrouver Klaus est s'il est en danger nous allons le sauver et s'il est … Mort, nous trouverons un moyen de le ramener à la vie. Est-ce que c'est claire ? Ordonna Caroline

Les deux garçons se relevèrent et acquiescèrent en baissant la tête.

\- Bien ! Alors allons-y. Déclara la vampire

Ils arrivèrent quelque minutes plus tard et il y trouvèrent seulement Rebekah qui était en train de pleure. A sa droite le cadavre de Esther gisait sur le sol.

\- Bekah … ? Appela doucement Kol en s'approchant d'elle

\- Il est partit… Nick … Il est … Sanglota-t-elle

Elijah n'eut pas de réaction excepté une larme coulant sur sa joue, il ne bougeait plus, il ne pouvait pas. Son petit frère était mort. Kol tomba sur le sol, ses jambes ne pouvant plus le porter, la douleur s'abattit sur lui comme une claque en plein figure. Quant a Caroline elle refusa d'abandonner, elle ignora tous les regrets qui l'assaillirent concernant le fait qu'elle n'ai jamais dit a Klaus qu'elle était amoureuse de lui, au lieu de ça elle s'approcha de la table présente dans la pièce et reconnue un sort sur une feuille comme ce que Bonnie lui avais déjà montré. Laissant les trois Originals seul pendant quelques minutes elle sortit, prit son portable et composa le numéro de Bonnie. Celle-ci répondit à la première sonnerie.

\- Il faut que tu me rejoignes Bonnie. Annonça la vampire

\- Envoie-moi l'adresse je suis là au plus vite. Répondit la métisse

A peine cinq minutes plus tard Bonnie arriva et Caroline lui montra le sort.

\- Oh mon dieu ! s'écria Bonnie après avoir lu le sort

\- Quoi ? Paniqua Caroline

\- Il n'est peut-être pas mort. Annonça la métisse

\- Mais ? Parce qu'il y a un 'mais' n'est-ce pas ? Demanda Care

\- Il doit souffrir le martyre, je pense pouvoir faire le sort pour le ramener ici mais pas sans aide. Dit Bonnie

\- De quoi as-tu besoin ? intervint Kol, prêt à tout

\- Je dois encore vous canaliser mais il faut quelqu'un pour aller le chercher.

\- J'irai. Proposa Caroline

\- C'est trop dangereux, Nick nous tuerai s'il t'arrivait quelque chose ! Contra Kol

\- Non elle a raison j'aurais besoin de puissance donc de vous trois et elle pourra le ramener sans rien risquer, c'est dimension a été créé pour Klaus seul lui souffre. Expliqua Bonnie

Après une hésitation Kol fini par acquiescer Rebekah et Elijah s'était rapproché d'eux. Rebekah avez toujours les yeux brillants de larmes mais avait maintenant un air déterminé. Ils préparèrent le sort et Bonnie, après les avoir canaliser pu commencé à ré-ouvrir la dimension. Le tourbillon rouge apparu d'un coup, Caroline sursauta et se tourna vers la sorcière.

\- Tu vas devoir rentrer là-dedans. Indiqua Bonnie

\- Comment je le ramène ? s'inquiéta Caroline

\- Tu dois le convaincre de te suivre, toi tu verras la sortie, tu devras le guider. Expliqua Bonnie

La blonde hocha la tête et s'avança vers le tourbillon et d'un pas décidé s'engouffra à l'intérieur.

L'air froid autour d'elle la fit frissonner. Elle était ébloui par le soleil au-dessus de sa tête. Caroline cligna plusieurs fois des yeux pour ajuster sa vue, elle reconnut la forêt de Mystic Falls et la jeune fille s'interrogea sur sa présence ici. Elle avança droit devant elle, devant ses yeux apparu Klaus mais il n'était pas seul, Mikael était en face de lui en train de le frapper, prise de colère Caroline se précipita vers lui et lui arracha le cœur. Il n'avait pu la contrée car étant dos à elle Mikael ne l'avais pas vu. Caroline laissa tomber le cœur sur le sol avec du sang dégoulinant sur sa main, elle se tourna vers Klaus. L'hybride avait l'air épuisée, abattu. La vampire se baissa pour se mettre à sa hauteur il releva la tête vers elle.

\- Tu n'es pas vraiment là tu n'es qu'une un autre illusion créé par mon esprit pour me faire souffrir soupira-t-il

Caroline n'osa pas imaginer ce qu'il avait dû endurer ici. Elle allait devoir le convaincre qu'elle était bien réelle.

\- C'est vraiment moi Klaus, tu dois venir avec moi Bonnie ne tiendra pas éternellement ! S'exclama-t-elle

\- Tu n'as rien de plus convaincant. Se moqua-t-il

\- Je te jure que c'est moi ! Insista-t-elle

\- Je ne te crois pas! Cria-t-il

Le temps pressait et Caroline commencé à vraiment s'énerver.

\- Nicklaus Mikaelson ! Tu vas te lever tout de suite et me suivre jusqu'à la sortie de cet endroit parce que je te préviens je ne compte pas te laisser la ok !?. Et en parlant de la sortie il faudra qu'on ait une sérieuse discussion sur l'hypnose si tu t'avises de m'hypnotiser une fois de plus je te jure que je te tue ! Maintenant bouge!Je te traînerait s'il le faut ! Hurla la vampire

Il y eut un silence Klaus se releva en silence ses yeux ancré dans ceux de Caroline.

\- C'est vraiment toi ? Bégaye a-t-il

Il hocha la tête et dans un élan de soulagement l'hybride la prit dans ses bras. Il la serra comme si sa vie en dépendait, elle le serra aussi fort elle devait admettre qu'elle avait eu la peur de sa vie. Ils restait ainsi pendant quelques minutes juste heureux de se revoir. Puis Caroline s'écarta et juste avant qu'il tourne la tête elle remarqua une larme sur la joue de Klaus.

\- On devrait y aller. Dit Klaus

\- Bien sûr viens. Répondit-elle en lui prenant la main

Ils marchèrent quelques minutes et ils arrivèrent droit vers un mur

\- Je ne vois rien amour tu es sûr que c'est la ? S'inquiéta Klaus

\- Tu me fais confiance ? Questionna-t-elle

\- Oui. Répondit-il avec honnêteté

\- Alors suis-moi.

Et elle le tira droit dans le mur.

Il ferma les yeux et lorsqu'il osa les rouvrir il était dans un tout autre endroit, sur sa droite une table plein de grimoire, au même endroit sur le sol le corps de sa mère, morte. Devant lui sur le sol un pentagramme avec à l'intérieur ses deux frère et sa sœur inconscient et debout sur le côté Bonnie était en transe est toujours en train de psalmodier. Caroline se dirigea vers elle, dès que la blonde toucha son épaule la sorcière semblait reprendre pied et les trois originels commencèrent à se réveiller. Kol fut le premier debout et dès qu'il aperçut Klaus il se rua vers lui et le serra dans ses bras de toutes ses forces. Il avait tellement eu peur pour son frère, son grand frère, son modèle. Une seconde plus tard Rebekah et Elijah les avait rejoint dans ce câlin groupé. Bonnie et Caroline se tenait un peu éloigné et les regardaient avec un air attendri. Malgré le fait qu'il se battent sans arrêt ils seraient prêt à mourir les uns pour les autres. Caroline se pencha vers Bonnie et lui chuchota à l'oreille.

\- Malgré tout ils sont plus humains qu'on ne le pense.

3 heures plus tard,

Tout le monde était au calme dans le salon Stefan les avait rejoint content de retrouver Rebekah. Klaus était dans sa chambre à l'étage et Caroline décida de le rejoindre, elle monta les escaliers et frappa à sa porte.

\- Entrer. Répondit Klaus

Elle ouvrit lentement la porte et s'engouffra dans la pièce. Il était assis sur son lit un calepin de dessin sur les genoux dès qu'il la vit entrer il reposa ses dessins et s'approcha d'elle

\- Je peux t'aider amour ? Questionna-t-il

\- Je… Il faut qu'on parle.


	14. Chapter 14

**Chapitre 13 : Révélation**

\- Tu crois qu'elle va lui dire ''Je t'aime'' ? Demanda Rebekah

\- Chut, espèce d'andouille ! Ils vont nous entendre ! Répliqua Kol en chuchotant

Ils étaient tout les deux juste derrière la porte de la chambre de Klaus, en train de les écouter. De l'autre côté de la porte Klaus invita Caroline à s'asseoir sur le lit.

\- Je t'écoute de quoi veux-tu parler ? Questionna-t-il, il semblait serein mais en réalité il craignait ce qui allait suivre.

\- voilà je j'ai quelque chose à dire mais ne m'interromps pas s'il te plaît. Voilà quand j'ai entendu parler de toi la première fois, j'étais terrifiée. Tout le monde te craignais alors j'en ai fait autant ? Quand je t'ai vraiment rencontré, c'était à mon anniversaire et tout ce que tu m'as dit m'avait vraiment fait réfléchir au fur et à mesure que nous passions du temps ensemble j'en apprenais plus sur toi le vrai toi et je dois avouer que j'ai apprécié celui que j'ai découvert. Le truc c'est que j'en ai marre de toujours me préoccuper de ce que pensent les autres donc ce que je voulais dire c'est que, lorsqu'on tu as cru mort... je... j'ai tellement regretté de ne pas te l'avoir dit avant mais... je... je t'aime Klaus. Débita la vampire à toute vitesse

Il n'en revenait pas depuis le temps qu'il avait attendu ça elle l'avait enfin dit. Lui, étant incapable de prononcer ces trois petits mots, se contenta de s'approcher d'elle, il prit doucement son visage entre ses mains et il posa ses lèvres sur les siennes. L'explosion de sentiments qui l'envahit au moment où leurs lèvres s'effleurèrent enfin fut impressionnant, il n'avait pas ressenti ça depuis un bon moment comme si tout était parfaitement à sa place. Autant à bout de souffle l'un que l'autre ils se séparèrent gardant tout de même un sourire niais sur le visage.

\- On est ensemble maintenant alors ? Comme un vrai couple ? L'interrogea Caroline

\- Rien ne me ferait plus plaisir, mon amour. Souris Klaus

Caroline souris de nouveau, elle saisit le col de Klaus et l'embrassa de nouveau. Malheureusement ils furent interrompus par la porte qui s'ouvrit brusquement laissant apparaître Kol et Rebekah, qui à force de trop s'appuyer dessus avait réussi à ouvrir la porte. L'hybride se tourna vers eux, bras croisés sur le torse et un air sévère sur le visage.

\- On pourrait savoir ce que vous êtes en train de faire ? Gronda-t-il

Les deux plus jeunes se relevèrent rapidement les joues rouges de honte du au fait de s'être fait prendre.

\- Je ne... Bégayèrent-ils en même temps

C'est ce moment-là que Caroline choisis pour éclater de rire, les trois originel la regardèrent comme si elle était folle.

\- Vous vous rendez compte que mentalement vous n'êtes pas plus mature que des enfants de 5 ans ? S'étouffa la jeune vampire

Rebekah et Kol lui répondirent simultanément par un tirage de langue très mature. Leur mini-querelle fut interrompue par Elijah qui avait une expression légèrement énervé sur le visage.

\- Je ne voudrais pas casser l'ambiance mais il faudrait que l'on s'occupe des deux occupants du sous-sol, ils n'arrêtent pas de se plaindre d'une voix extrêmement fort depuis 10 minutes. Soupira l'originel

Le sourire de Caroline retomba aussitôt. Elle avez totalement oublié sa. Ayant eu l'avis de Stefan et Bonnie sur la question un mois plus tôt, Klaus fixa Caroline dans l'espoir d'une réponse quand à ce qu'il devait faire de Tyler et Elena. Caroline inspira un grand coup avant de répondre.

\- Je veux les voir. Annonça-t-elle

\- Tu es sûr amour. S'inquiéta Klaus

Elle acquiesça et Klaus l'amena au sous-sol. Une fois en bas la blonde demanda à être seule avec ses anciens amis et se dirigea vers la cellule dans laquelle ils étaient.

\- Tu es venu te moquer. Intervint la voix froide d'Elena

\- Non on m'a demandé de faire un choix et je voulais vous voir avant de prendre une décision. Répondit-elle avec indifférence

\- Si tu veux tout savoir on ne regrette rien ! C'est de ta faute ! Si tu n'avais pas commencé à traîner avec les Originels rien de tout cela ne serait arrivé ! Tu es un le monstre, Caroline ! Tu ne mérites rien d'autre que la mort. Grogna Tyler

Caroline pouffa de rire en secouant la tête.

\- Je ne sais même pas pourquoi je suis venu. Mes amis ont disparu. Vous n'êtes rien. Peut-être que je le regretterai mais tout de suite... Klaus ! Appela la vampire

L'hybride apparut devant elle.

\- Oui amour ?

Caroline lancer un dernier regard vers la cellule avant de répondre.

\- Tue les.


	15. Chapter 15

Chapitre 16 : bonheur et imprévu

10 ans plus tard,

Quitter Mystic Falls avait été la meilleure idée que Caroline ai eu depuis longtemps. Tout ce qu'il s'était passé là-bas avait été à la fois un vrai désastre, avec tous les morts qu'il y avait eu et d'un autre côté ça avait été une vraie Libération car tout cela l'avait amené à avoir le bonheur d'être avec Nicklaus depuis 10 ans maintenant. Beaucoup de choses avait évolué depuis toutes ces années. Premièrement, Stefan et Rebekah était enfin ensemble, grâce à Caroline, Bonnie et Kol qui avait joué les entremetteurs. Ensuite Kol et Bonnie avait fini par se tomber dans les bras après 3 ans à se courir après. Le seul à être toujours seul était Elijah, bien que les filles et tenter de lui trouver une petite copine. Et depuis 9 ans maintenant il vivait tous entasser dans le manoir Mickealson à la Nouvelle-Orléans.

\- Caroline ! Cria Kol depuis l'étage, la sortant de ses pensées

\- Quoi?! Hurla-t-elle en retour

\- Monte ! Répondit-il

La jeune fille soupira et se leva pour rejoindre Kol, qu'est-ce qu'ils avaient encore en tête ? Depuis quelques temps Caroline se rendait de plus en plus content que les idées de l'origine elle finissait toujours mal... du moins en général. Et l'entra dans la chambre du vampire, il était assis sur le lit et l'attendait.

\- Alors quoi de neuf ? Lança Caroline

\- J'ai trouvé le grand secret d'Elijah ! Tu me dois 50 dollars au fait ! S'exclama Kol

La vampire écarquilla les yeux, ils avaient fait ce pari 5 mois plus tôt, sur lequel d'entre trouverai le grand secret d'Elijah.

\- Sérieusement ?! Tu as vraiment trouver !? S'écrit à la blonde en le rejoignant sur le lit

\- Ouais et ça va pas forcément te plaît. Grimace a-t-il

\- Comment ça ? Qu'est-ce que c'est ? Demanda-t-elle

\- Il est amoureux de Katherine Pierce. Déclara l'original

\- Merde ! Comment on va faire ? Nick ne voudrais jamais lui pardonner, même pour Elijah... S'inquiéta Caroline

\- C'est là que tu interviens frangine ! Ton job c'est de le convaincre, mais avant il faut qu'on rendre visite à la principale concernée. Lança Kol

\- Tu veux dire elle !? Tu sais où Katherine se trouve ? ... Où est-elle ? Questionna Caroline

\- Elle est en Grèce, on doit aller la voir pour savoir si elle ressent la même chose que Lijah. Je veux être sûr, sinon elle va lui briser le cœur, encore une fois. Expliqua Kol

\- Très bien, quand est-ce qu'on pars ? Questionna Caroline

\- Tout de suite. On a un avion dans 1h. Souris l'originel

\- Quoi !? Et je suis censé dire quoi à Nick ? S'exclama-t-elle

\- Écris lui un petit mot et dis-lui que je t'ai entraînée de force et que tu ne sais pas pourquoi, tu lui expliqueras quand on rentrera. Proposa Kol

Elle hocha la tête et après avoir préparé une mini valise et l' écrivez un mot à Nick et le posa sur la table.

'' Kol m'a traîné dans un avion je ne sais pas pourquoi je te raconterai quand on reviendra je t'aime Caroline''

\- Bouge ! On va être en retard ! La réprimanda Kol

\- J'arrive, j'arrive ! Assura-t-elle

Ils utilisèrent leur super vitesse pour arriver à l'aéroport une fois là-bas ils furent très vite assis dans l'avion. Le vol dure à 5 longueur, 5 heures avec Kol qui chantait comme une casserole avec ses écouteurs. L'avion atterrit enfin et Caroline était épuisé alors que Kol lui ressembler à un enfant hyperactif, le vampire reçu des leur arrivée un message avec les coordonnées précises de Katherine.

\- Allez frangine, elle est pas loin. S'exclama Kol

\- Ouais, ouais, je te suis. Bailla la blonde

Ils arrivèrent dans un immeuble un peu miteux, il avait l'air très instable, comme s'il allait s'effondrer à tout moment.

\- On y est ! Murmura Kol

\- Essaie d'avoir l'air moins heureux ! Répliqua Caroline

La blonde s'approcha de la porte de l'appartement de Katherine et elle frappa. À peine quelques secondes plus tard la porte s'ouvrit sur la vampire de 500 ans. Celle-ci releva les yeux sur les deux arrivant.

\- Salut Katherine ça fait un bail. Se moqua Kol

Katherine écarquilla les yeux et elle tenta de refermer la porte, mais Kol la bloquer avec le pied.

\- Relax chérie ! On n'est pas là pour te tuer. S'amusa l'originel

\- On veut juste te parler Katherine. Ajouta Caroline

La brune avait toujours l'air effrayé mais, se rendant compte qu'elle le pourrai pas fuir elle se décale à de la porte et les laisser rentrer. L'appartement était assez sombre, la grande pièce ne sembler en fin de compte pas très grande, elle possédait un grand canapé et un fauteuil qui se trouvait juste en face, Katherine les invita à s'asseoir sur le canapé tandis qu'elle prenait place sur le fauteuil. La brune croiser les jambes et rester sur ses gardes alors que contrairement à elle Kol s'affala sur le canapé. Caroline secoue à la tête de désespoir en le voyant faire et elle s'installa aussi.

\- Que voulez-vous ? Questionna nerveusement Katherine

\- Pour faire court, on veut savoir si tu aimes Elijah. Lança Kol

Katherine fronça les sourcils.

\- Comment ça ? Questionna-t-elle

\- Ce que Kol voulais dire c'est que nous voulons savoir si tu as des sentiments amoureux envers Elijah ? Tempera Caroline

\- Pourquoi ? Qu'est-ce que ça peut vous faire ? Vous allez me tuer non ? Klaus va passer cette porte pour me tuer ? Soupira la brune

\- Juste réponds nous honnêtement. Si tu le pouvais voudrais-tu avoir une chance avec Elijah ? Insista la blonde

\- Bien sûr que je veux une chance avec lui ! Il est le seul homme que j'ai jamais aimé. Mais Klaus ne l'accepterai jamais et vous le savez. D'ailleurs depuis quand vous êtes amis vous deux ? La dernière fois que je vous ai vu vous essayez de vous entre tué ? Les interrogera Katherine

\- Beaucoup de choses se sont passée. Enfin bref, si on te disais que tu pourrais avoir une chance d'être avec mon frère sans que mon autre frère essaie de te tuer... Tu serais partante ? S'impatienta Kol

\- Comment ça une chance ? Demanda la brune

\- Je vais essayer de convaincre Klaus de te laisser tranquille... pour Elijah, mais je dois savoir si ce que tu ressens pour lui est réelle ou pas ? Expliqua Caroline

Katherine la regarda et enleva le bracelet à son poignet en grimaçant.

\- C'est la seule veine de Vénus que j'ai sur moi... Elle se tourna vers Kol. Vas-y hypnotise moi.

Kol regarder Caroline pour demander son accord et il se rapprocher de Catherine ils se concentra et la regarder dans les yeux pour hypnotiser.

\- Ok alors... Que ressent tu pour Elijah ? Demanda Kol

\- Je l'aime plus que je n'ai jamais aimé dans ma vie. Dit-elle

\- Cool ! Je suppose qu'on a eu ce pourquoi on est venu. Se réjouit Kol

Caroline souris, après tout ce qu'Elijah avez pu faire pour eux, ils allaient enfin pouvoir le rendre la pareille. Kol rendit son bracelet à Katherine.

\- Bon il me reste plus qu'à convaincre Nick. Dit Caroline

\- Je te souhaite bon courage, frangine ! Se moqua Kol

\- Alors tu vas vraiment le faire ? Pourquoi ? S'étonna Katherine

\- Parce que tout le monde mérite une seconde chance. Répondit la blonde

La brune acquiesça et après quelques secondes de silence gênant Kol se leva brusquement :

\- Bon on y va ! S'exclama-t-il

\- Tu viens aussi. Annonça Caroline à Katherine, qui écarquilla les yeux.

\- T'en fais pas, trouillarde. Gentil comme je suis je te servirai de bouclier. Plaisanta l'originel

\- Ne t'en fais pas Klaus ne te fera rien. Je ne laisserai pas. Promis Caroline

_ Plusieurs heures plus tard _

Kol et Katherine étaient restés en ville loin du manoir, ils étaient rentrés à la Nouvelle-Orléans depuis une demi-heure et Caroline avait préférée passer devant pour parler à Klaus, elle entra dans le manoir.

\- Nick !? Tu es là ? Appela-t-elle

Il apparut tout de suite devant elle avec un grand sourire visiblement content de la voir.

\- Bonjour amour. la Saluât Klaus. Ça va ? Kol ne t'a pas trop malmener ? Demanda-t-il

\- Non ne t'inquiète pas. Sourit-elle. Je… je pourrais te parler ? C'est important. Annonça Caroline

Il acquiesça et la regarda dans les yeux déjà inquiète de ce qu'elle pouvait dire.

\- Ne t'énerve pas s'il te plaît. Commença Caroline. C'est à propos de ton frère, Elijah.

\- Que ce passe-t-il ? S'inquiéta Nicklaus

-Pour faire court, Eli est en pleine déprime car il est amoureux et il pense que leurs histoire est impossible. Lança la blonde

\- Pourquoi il penserait ça, c'est insensé ! C'est un Mickealson, il peut avoir qui il veut ! Alors pourquoi ? S'indigna Klaus

\- A cause de toi. Lâcha Caroline. Nick … Elijah est amoureux de Katherine.

Klaus ne réagit pas directement, alors Caroline argumenta.

\- Nous l'avons trouvé, Kol et moi, on à trouvé Katherine et Kol l'a hypnotisé pour savoir si elle l'aimait vraiment. Et c'est le cas, Elijah pourrait avoir une chance d'être heureux. Plaida-t-elle

Sans que la vampire ai le temps de réagir, l'hybride disparu avec sa super vitesse.

Klaus n'eut aucun mal à trouvé Kol et Katherine, ils étaient en pleine forêt près du bayou, il s'approcha et la vampire eut un air effrayée dès qu'elle l'aperçut. Kol se retourna vers son frère et se mit devant la brunette pour la protéger.

-Où est Care ? Demanda l'originel

\- Au manoir. Elle m'a parler de quelque chose de très intéressant, il pareil que toi, Katherina Petrova, tu aime mon frère. Dit Klaus

\- C'est la vérité Nick ! Qu'est-ce que tu fait là sans Caroline ? S'inquiéta Kol

\- Tout vas bien, je veux juste parler avec elle. Seul à seul. Répondit Klaus

\- C'est hors de question je ne te laisse pas seule avec elle. Répliqua l'originel

\- Je ne lui ferais pas de mal, je te le jure. Pour l'instant je veux juste lui parler. Promit l'hybride

Kol allait répliquer mais Katherine s'avança,

\- C'est bon Kol, vas-y. Dit-elle

Le vampire soupira puis disparut, laissant Katherine seule face à Klaus.

\- Je devrais te tuer. Lâcha Klaus

Le cœur de Katherine se mit à battre à cent à l'heure en entendant ces mots, elle regarda autour d'elle pour voir si elle avait un moyen de fuir.

\- Mais je ne le ferait pas. Je l'ai toujours vu, tu sais ? Je connais mon frère, j'ai bien vu la façon qu'il avait de te regarder. Alors je sais sans aucun doute qu'il t'aime. Même si je ne vois pas pourquoi… Mais ce n'est pas le sujet. Ce que je te demande c'est pourquoi je devrais te croire lorsque tu dis l'aimer en retour ? Déclara Klaus

Katherine hésita avant de décider de répondre honnêtement.

\- Parce que c'est vrai, toi et moi on est pareil, on manipule les gens, on recherche le pouvoir, on contrôle, on puni, mais nos action son motiver par un sentiment à l'intérieur de nous. On est seuls, et on déteste ça. Et si tu veux la vérité, les seules fois où je n'ai pas ressentit ça, c'est lorsque j'étais avec Elijah. Je l'aime. Débita Katherine

Klaus baissa la tête, soupira puis il releva la tête en s'approchant de la brune.

\- Que ce soit clair, je ne t'apprécie pas. Annonça-t-il

\- Le sentiment est partagé. Répliqua-t-elle

\- Je le fait pour Elijah. Si tu ose toucher à un seul membre de ma famille, je te ferais regretté ta venu au monde. Menaça-t-il

\- Pour Elijah. Je ne gâcherais pas cette chance. Promit Katherine

\- Bien. Je suppose que tu peux me suivre jusqu'au manoir. Promit Katherine


End file.
